


Harry Potter and the chamber of memes

by Cremulated_Ramparts



Category: Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, fantastic beast - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hufflepuffpass, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cremulated_Ramparts/pseuds/Cremulated_Ramparts
Summary: In a world full of memes only one human can read them all and that human is ( dun dun dunnn) YOU!!!! ( just some harry potter memes)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*Dumbledoor is talking to newt about important   
madders*

Dumbledore: So after we figure out how to summon it we must sprinkle peppermint on top 

*newt is nodding slowly*

Dumbledore: Then we must summon a dragon-

Newt: OH DANG IT

Dumbledore: wut

Newt: I FORGOT TO HUG DAISY 

Dumbledore: Who? 

Newt: DAISY THE DRAGON OMG SHILL BE SO SAD

Dumbledoor: you named a dragon daisy?

Newt: GOTTA GO

*newt apparites away*

Dumbledore: *Talking to fawx* The problem is I couldnt tell if he was just bored or he was telling the truth

*Fox is just nodding like: ok bro this is just gettin wierd*


	2. Le stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hogwarts house stereotypes

Movies:  
Gryfandoor: Good  
Slythirin: Evil  
Ravenclaw: Smart  
Hufflepuff: ???

Real life:  
Gryfindors: Brave and helpful they make sure to help and that people know they helped they are likly to jump into things without thinking about it first

Slythirin: Always plans an outcome and makes a plan will help you as long as it wont effect them There alwase thinking of what would be the best choice in the long run not what would help then at that moment

Ravenclaws: There the ones who come up with conspiracy theorys that make sense when you think about it, theres alwase willing to explain things but they dont like reapiting themselves 

Hufflepuff: They always make you feel better, thell punch the sun if its anoying you they alwase have chocolate on hand and know just what to say, And they wont put up with anything or let anything go


	3. WTF HARRY

Harry named his kid after severus snape,   
who insulted hermione when she was 14 about her APERINCE and was a kids BIGGEST FEAR

Nevil: ok first day of class time to take attendance 

Nevil: Ok fisr we got uh...

Nevil: Albus severus potter 

Nevil: wait..

Nevil: Severus?!!

*twi hourse later*

Nevil: HOW COULD YOU HARRY YOU NAMED A KID AFTER MY BIGGEST FEAR WHATS NEXT BELATRIX VOLDEMORT POTTER HOW DARE YOU HARRY THAT MAN WAS HORIBLE

harry: but he liked my mom....

Nevil: I HAD A CRUSH ON RON BUT DID YOU NAME YOUR KID AFTER ME NOO

harry: what wha-

Nevil: REMUS RUBAUS RON ALASTOR CEDRIC-

*harry walks out slowly *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! please comment anything you would like to see 
> 
> Love alwase  
> -cremulated ramparts


End file.
